Sofie's heart
by fallenangelicwolf
Summary: Sofie pack has been wiped out by Arthur's fathers men. Now she wants to kill the king but has found that her mate is the son of her enemy. With Nyx and Merlin helping her can she save him from his doom or will there love bring his doom faster
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: So anyways I started watching merlin on Netflix and I been playing d&d so I decided to make this fanfiction about my character and Author. This is would be at the point where Sofie is a level 20 cleric level 6 fighter level 10 master spy and level 4 shadow dancer add the fact she would be a werewolf as well. Also she is a half elf.

Sofie Pov

I was running throw the forest to that curst castle to kill its king. Uther Pendragon would be brought down for his crime. Exterminating my pack was something I could not forgive. "Grandmother do not try to stop me." I looked up at the women in front of me. Shifting back into my human form I looked at my grandmother and Goddess Nyx.

"Sofie I understand you are in pain. Do you truly wish to do this?" Her eyes were red as if she had been crying as well. Though her beauty was untouched by her tears. As always she was in her black dress with stars appointed to it.

"Grandmother my consort and warrior have both been MURDERED! By order of that barbarian king! I lost my unborn child in there attack. I can't forgive him!" Nyx seemed to understand what I was going throw. She pulled me into a hug holding me as I broke down crying in her arms.

"If this is your choice fallow this road you will see a young wizard powerful in magic fallow him. Stays in wolf form only take human form at night when we are strongest." With a flash she left fallowing her advice I took my wolf form once more.

As I got on the road waited for the man Nyx had mentioned. I could see the city from my spot I sat. As I wait for almost an hour a young man walked to the top of the hill. He was powerful in magic that was for sure but so young. As far as I can tell he had no Godly bloodline yet his magic power was of the charts. I approached the young man.

"O hello pretty girl." Apparently he couldn't tell I wasn't a normal wolf good. I went up to him and nuzzled his hand as if I wanted to be petted. He started scratching behind my right ear. The wolf part of me was loving it, the half-elf side was feeling disrespected. Then again it also could be my Godly blood. "Well my name is Merlin what's yours pretty."

"Why is it all men no matter their race believe that they can win a females heart by simple calling us pretty? Ha it's Sofie not like you can understand me." Merlin just kept petting me. As I thought not understanding what I had said.

"Well I got to get on my way now." Merlin began to walk to Camelot I fallowed behind him staying close to him as if I was his pet. As we entered the city I was given stars I started acting like a cute little good girl. Merlin like any male was looking around the city males where only good for breeding apparently. As we approached the group of people there was a man being executed for the act of using magic. Uther was foolish as ever.

"For the crime of sorcery the punishment is death!" I watched as the man was executed. I could smell Merlin's fear at this I pitied the boy.

"AHHH the only evil here is you! You murdered my son! An eye for an eye a tooth for a tooth a son for a son!" The old witch then teleported away from the guards who were upon her. I could understand her pain but to kill his son and not him is just as wrong I would deal with her at the right time.

I fallowed Merlin again as he entered the castle going into some room. As I entered I saw Merlin slow time and even move objects to save the man. Quit impressive to me for only a first level to do that. "How did you do that!?" the old man asked shocked. Merlin played innocent tell the old man gave him some potions to deliver.

"Leave your wolf here. Most people fear dire wolves." The old man was smarter than most but even he couldn't tell. Human men aren't the brightest but still he was a kind old man.

"What wolf?" Merlin looked around tell he saw me. "O you fallowed me here! Well I guess I'll figure out what to do with you when I get back." He went off to do things I decided I would fallow but in the shadows. After I took a nap looking around I shadow traveled into his room to sleep.

Author notes. Any ways I know there wasn't much action or anything but it more because she's in wolf form and understanding people who cannot speak animal is hard so unless there talking to her directly in that form I won't have much talking she hears but after this she will be in humannode form more. Lol o yeah next point of view is I little prince lol


	2. Skin Walkers

Authors notes: I decided to put character levels on here for the main three people. So know you get Arthurs view for this one. I won't be recapping events for characters POVs.

Sofie- Level total 40. Cleric 20 Fighter 6 Master spy 10 Shadowdancer 4

Merlin- Level 2 wizard

Arthur- Level 7 fighter

Also can you see how easy Sofie in a one on one fight could wipe out any enemy? Can you see how she will act toward Uther lol

Arthur Pov

"Sir it's time to wake up. Your father has called for you in the meeting hall." I opened my eyes to look at the servant. He was younger than me new he was said to be the son of a witch who could take the form of a wolf. He had only been here for a week but he had shown great kindness.

I got out of bed the boy was waiting for me to dismiss him. I knew the boy was attracted to me so I had to. "Like what you see I guess." I asked him flexing. For the first time I saw anger cross the boy's face. "Alright you are dismissed."

"At your word your Highness." I felt bad for him. He showed no magic power so my father didn't kill him but on the other hand father had killed all of his family. He never smiled never said much no one knew his name.

I dressed myself and headed to where my father was. Entering the room I saw the council members where all there talking. There was a knight there talking as well I decided to listen. "The witch my king escaped. Stating she will have vengeance for what you did to her people and her children." The knight seemed hurt but not dead but I saw there were other knights as well hurt and injured but none dead. "She said, A PARENT WILL NEVER ALLOW THIS INJUSTICE!" What had father done this time? The knights seemed depressed.

"She was a witch for the practice of magic her people where punished!" Father looked down on the knights but even I could see the worried in his face. "Is there anything more?" He asked.

"No my king." Father waved his hand to dismiss the knights. Looking at me he waved me over to him.

"Father what happened?" I looked at him wondering what he had done. "I know we were expanding are kingdom but did you really invade another peoples territory and kill them all?" Father looked angry at what I said but I knew I was right.

"Arthur they were practicing magic! It is evil discussing and unnatural! She is turning my knights against me!" Father stood and walked around looking angry. "Yet she didn't kill a single one of them. When my knights were ambushed she protected them and even healed them. I do not understand! She must of sick the monster on them but what is her plan?"

Again I saw the servant standing by my father he was laughing. "Does my mother scar you?" This nether of us expected. It was his mother who had defeated and defended are knights.

"What did you say?" Father turned towards the boy. "Your mother? THAT WITCH IS YOUR MOTHER!" Father marched towards the boy.

The boy just smiled. "Well she not truly a witch. Shes fare more powerful then that." Grabbing father I could feel his anger. "Though his Highness Arthur is safe from mother she does not believe in harming the innocent. It why when the Skin walkers attacked your knights she could not abandoned them." The boy after that left to do his duties.

"Arthur take that boy and do some target practice." With that father left to run the kingdom. I went and searched for the boy trying to think of a way to gain the information. What where these Skin Walkers he talked of?

Authors notes: So I just kinda wanted to make Arthur a little different then how he is in the show. More care and slightly a tease. Please review and give me some ideas


End file.
